Quebrando el Silencio
by Nadieshda
Summary: [Y el silencio habría de llenarlo todo, perderse, quizás desaparecer...] Capítulo dos: el tiempo en la tormenta.
1. Quebrando el Silencio

Disclaimer: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Contiene slash o relación homosexual.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
QUEBRANDO EL SILENCIO.  
  
[1981, Malfoy Manor.]  
  
Los pasos resonaban rápidos en el pasillo. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, con sus capas negras ondeando tras ellos. Más abajo de las mazmorrras, después de los calabozos, en un rincón escondido, olvidado y oscuro de aquel castillo estaban las catacumbas. Quizás como una broma cruel del destino, aquella suerte de cementerio milenario que albergaba las almas de quienes habían muerto mucho antes de que el tiempo comenzase a contabilizarse con nuestros números, sería hoy el lugar de su reunión. Llevaban ya bastante caminando en perfecto silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, que invariablemente se dirigían al hombre que los acompañaba, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.  
  
Ambos sabían.  
  
El hombre rubio se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y abrió las hojas de piedra tallada mientras su compañero aguardaba tras él, para luego entrar y cerrar nuevamente con un elegante gesto de su varita. Aún así, se quedó unos segundos de espaldas al otro hombre, con la vista fija en el marmol labrado.  
  
Tomaba aire. Volteó.  
  
Y el silencio parecía llenarlo todo, y en la oscuridad podían verse a los ojos, y querían gritar, pero callaban, y afilaban sus uñas para hacerse daño, pero aún los separaban cinco metros, y apartaban la mirada pero se miraban fijo el uno al otro, dementes, siniestros, cansados, enfebrecidos, y confiaban, ferales, mas tenían la mano izquierda en el bolsillo dónde guardaban sus varitas, inocentes, aún.  
  
Y ninguno rompía el silencio.  
  
- ¿Porque acá? - casi un susurro proveniente del moreno  
  
- ¿porque no acá? ¿Hay algo en este lugar que te moleste? - Sarcástico, una blanca daga de hielo, pero tan poco afilada, tan lastimeramente alzada, tan cansada...  
  
- No, por supuesto que no - el moreno, frío, impasible - ¿que quieres?  
  
El rubio alzó la vista. El vacío era tan corpóreo entre los dos, que en realidad se creía capaz de tocarlo, tal como a veces se cree capaz de tocar la niebla.  
  
  
  
Una mueca despreciativa cruzó la cara del rubio.  
  
Una mueca algo forzada.  
  
- Una confesión, claro.  
  
Ahora el moreno fué quien sonrió despectivamente.  
  
- ¿para que la quieres? Creo que tu la necesitas más que yo.  
  
- Crucio - sólo un susurro, y el otro hombre cayó a sus pies retorciéndose en el suelo, pero permaneciendo aún en perfecto silencio.  
  
Y era como si el tiempo no pasara, como si el cansancio no existiera, como si el hechizo pudiese durar horas y no causara daño, ni al ejecutor ni al ejecutado, porque volaban en una nube de inconsciencia que lo disolvía todo, que diluía el tiempo, el espacio, el dolor y la realidad, y parecía tan fácil abandonarse a la tragedia, resignarse al dolor, no pensar, perder la esperanza, desaparecer, de una vez...  
  
Torturándose una vez más, el hombre de cabellos plateados deshizo el hechizo y se arrodilló al lado de su compañero. Erráticamente quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas era él.  
  
- Sólo dime el porqué...- era como si las palabras no hubieran sido dichas, y la niebla se hizo más densa, con la naúsea de saberse ahí, pero no encontrarse, de correr y caer y no ver el fondo contra el cual deberías estrellarte, la angustia del hambre y la arcada.  
  
El moreno alzó la cabeza, los ojos rojos, los labios sangrando, la respiración agitada, pero la mirada tan distinta, tan ajena a todo, tan vacía que parecía sólo un poco de humo en una oscura habitación, tan inexistente que el anfitrión se clavó las uñas en las encías para aliviar la sensación, y la irrealidad no pasaba, todo continuaba igual. Y no dejaban de mirarse, de gritarse, de acariciarse, de romper y no romper el silencio una y otra vez.  
  
Con un sólo movimiento el otro hombre se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo besó, cayéndole encima, separándole las manos de la cara, inmovilizándole el cuerpo completo con su propio peso, para luego separarse de sus labios y comenzar a besarle el cuello, violenta, demandantemente, sin preocuparse de no lastimarlo, más bien queriendo dañarlo, mordiéndolo, con tanta ira que el rubio comenzó a convulsionarse más por el miedo que por el dolor.  
  
- ¿porque!? ¿preguntas porque?! porque no te lo preguntas tu!? por que estamos en esta habitación entonces!?  
  
Y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, y aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la boca del moreno se repetían una y otra vez, pero no significaban nada, nublaban la vista, embotaban los sentidos, y el rubio quería, necesitaba saber, por que llovía sobre ellos, por que eran estatuas de hielo, por que iban a convertirse en piedra. Logró safar uno de sus brazos y con el hacer que la cara de su amante volviese a estar frente a la suya.   
  
Lo que vieron ahí fué una mezcla caótica (odioesperanzarencorambicióniradeseorabiadesprecioanheloasco...tristeza, en el fondo, quizás, algo semejante al amor.  
  
pérdida)  
  
  
  
Y entendieron. Las respuestas estaban tan claras.  
  
Ambos sabían.  
  
Se separaron, salieron de la habitación, no volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.  
  
Nunca nadie había roto el silencio.  
  
Este duró catorce años.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Quizás esto tenga más capítulos, la verdad no lo sé)  
  
[Y, evidentemente, se agradecen los reviews] 


	2. El Tiempo en la Tormenta

Disclaimer: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling. 

Contiene slash o relación homosexual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUEBRANDO EL SILENCIO

CAPÍTULO 2: EL TIEMPO EN LA TORMENTA

1969, Hogwarts

Despertar gritando y en silencio.

La fiebre era quizás sólo el aliciente perfecto para poder perderse en los antiguos inconfesables sueños. Una ansiada y esquiva mano, blanca y fresca pasando por su frente, olvidando todas y cada una de las circunstancias, las presentes, las pasadas, las que no vendrían ; sólo una mano, su mano en la luminosidad perfecta de un amanecer ventoso, la tibieza que siempre esperó convertida en algo corpóreo.

Perderse y desaparecer. En las raíces del sueño, encontrábase aún solo y despojado, como en su antiguo - jamás superado - pasado. ¿cómo un niño de 13 años puede preciarse de tener un pasado? ¿cómo un niño de 5 años se horroriza de la no existencia de un escape real, tangible?

El final de una historia debe ser siempre concecuente con el principio de sí misma. ¿que final esperábale a él, entonces?

Afuera llovía torrencialmente, los truenos sofocaban los alaridos que el chico continuaba emitiendo desde hacía ya varias horas, como si su garganta no emitiese sonido alguno. Se perdía en el ruido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, y sus propios sonidos volvíanse irreales, asincrónicos, delebles. La habitación estaba perfectamente vacía, salvo por él mismo, una mera mancha de tinta negra sobre las sábanas blancas. Sudoroso y aún con los ojos abiertos, escapando de la consciencia, con más ganas que valor, o armas para defenderse.

Nadie acudía. Pese a sus gritos, pese a la absurda nacesidad de compañía, de una mano fría en su frente. Nadie acudía.

Nadie sabía tampoco.

"Deberías estar en la enfermería" le dijo uno de los libros de pociones que reposaba en el velador.

déjame en paz.

Dióse vuelta. El sueño se le había escapado de todas formas. ahora comenzaba a sentir el peso de su transpiración helada. El dolor no arreciaba y la garganta ya le psaba la cuenta de tantas horas sin descanso. La soledad, aquella amante maldita, la única que había tenido jamás, aquella que había metalizado sus brazos y teñido de negro sus ojos, comenzó a cerle encima. Se posó sobre él, lasciva y jadeante, intoxicantemente hermosa, perdidamente desgraciada, y le tocó. Nuevamente él se entregó a la caricia que quemaba como nieve sobre la piel; con las manos extraviadas e inquietas, los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y las cicatrices expuestas.

no, por favor no me dejes. quédate, aún tu, quédate.

Y las lágrimas caían inexorablemente, mezcladas en la sangre que aún había de brotar por sus brazos. estaba solo. Aún ella habría de dejarlo.

Todo continuó igual. La sangre diluída siguió cayendo sobre las sábanas manchadas. Afuera se escuchó otro trueno y la habitación quedó silente y en penumbras. Nada había cambiado.

Dentro, una figura se encogió y comenzó a tiritar.


End file.
